Yukio
Info= Yukio (also known as Victor)''' '''is a member of the N.M.E. Foundation. He is Sewa's (?), Shintaro's, Hideo's, and Amane's friend, and the third strongest member in the said organization. He is also the leader of the Intelect Category. Personality He is rather a jokester and playful type of genius, he usually uses his intelligence mainly for pranking instead for his work and job. He also uses his ability to phase any emotion or guilt to be inflicted to another person for his "fun". He is also a masochist, always enjoying it when someone calls him stupid, and if harm is inflicted on him (which, because of his power, is nearly impossible). He is often depicted as the more confident and collected character, but he is quite sadistic as well. He is described as insane, crazy, weird, but smart in high levels. When it comes to dead-end matters and important tasks, Yukio becomes very serious to make the work done. As a child, Yukio was seen to be shy and polite, although grew to be very distrustful and distant to people after his biological family's death. Appearance Being an Eider, his hair is light blue. It is very messy, with a few strands curling about. He has red eyes. He has a pale white complexion. He also wears black earpieces on his ears. A device that is shaped like a collar is stabled on the back to the sides of his neck, with a wire sticking out connecting to his earphones. It is said that this is actually pierced and intact to his body. He has red framed glasses over his head. He wears a black sweater-hood with a wide neckline that lies on his shoulders, along with a red shirt under it. The sweater has a digital design, with a print of the numbers "01010110"-- the binary form of the letter 'V', colored in neon turquoise. A white necktie is tied loosely around his neck. He wears white pants, and black boots with the digital turquoise prints. The N.M.E insignia is located on the left side of the device around his neck, although this is quite small. According to the people around him, he is quite an attractive young man (his sadism and masochism most likely turns them off, but sometimes this doesn't affect them and they see him as a really handsome boy). He is also significally very tall, comparing his height with the other characters, although he has a fit stature. |-|History= History Yukio was born as the middle child. He was considered a perfect boy by his father and mother, being the main responsible out of all the siblings, and the smartest. His younger brother idolized and admired him, but his older brother felt envious of him. One day, his older brother strived to work, not for the family, but for himself. He worked as a criminal. His older brother attempted to kill him by force in front of the whole family. Before Yukio was about to be stabbed, he unlocked his ability and repeled the attack of his brother, thus killing his brother instead. Victor became traumatized, and becomes mentally blocked whenever he hears the word "big brother" or if someone says his brother's name. He had no idea of his brother's desire to kill him, so he kept mourning over him, and became careless as he did not feel pain; and if he did, he feels like he deserved it. This was the start of his masochism. |-|Skills and Abilities= Abilities Vector Manipulation Also known as the "Repel", Yukio can manipulate the direction or movement (vector) of an attack that is directed at him, repelling it to attack or hit anything or anyone in any direction that he wants, thus taking full control of the attack of someone else. He can also change the direction of the summoning in Teleportation, or submit emotions to other people. Eider Abilities As an Eider, Yukio has the ability to: * Increase aerial stats such as gliding, flying, etc. * Take the form of a spirit or an intangible entity. * Gain information through touch. Stillbeat Stillbeat is Yukio's sharp-edged float hoverboard that he also uses as a weapon and transportation. He usually attacks while riding the hoverboard, deflecting attacks and dealing damage through the movement of his feet. |-|Relationships= Relationships Hanamichi Shintaro Shintaro is Yukio's bestfriend, along with Sewa, Amane and Hideo. He is his main ally in every task and objective, often guiding him in everything he goes through. They were often doing pranks or tricks to the others when they were little. Jeon Dio Dio is Yukio's best friend. Victor often competes with him about different stuff, and their clashing personalities make them the best of friends. They often train together after a busy day, sparring or wrestling, where they pull in Shintaro and Amane, and as Yukio states that if they were lucky enough, they might be able to pull Sewa along. Maionji Amane Yukio's bestfriend, he sees her as a real sister figure, and Amane sees him as a real brother. The two of them grew up together, along with Shintaro and Sewa. Yukio was actually the one who gave Sewa the design Amane would like when they were trying to sew her a new teddy bear when they were younger. Hanamichi Sewa Yukio's best friend (or as he claims). He would harass her in a teasing or perverse manner when they were still training under the foundation, much to the latter's disliking. The two of them are behind the creation of Hyde, Sewa's very first android project. Tsubasa Shisuke Akayasha Lascive Seth Ezekiel Philip Prinz Alries Leinzreynpeter Kurata Lyon Yamazaki Retetriovas |-|Trivia= Trivia * His name is derrived from his ability, "Vector". It is also a Roman name meaning "victor, conqueror" in Latin. * His creator is thinking of giving him an Australian accent. ** The reason for this was because the creator found it hilarious, unique and attractive at the same time. ** If there was a voice-over, he is expected to have either a regular or Australian accent to define him from others. * Yukio's defining trait is that he's a masochist. * According to The Perfect Child's vector files, Yukio's dreams and wants include: ** An ownership for a historical airship with complete and functional navigation systems. ** An empire filled with video games where Dio and Shintaro are there for a co-op match. ** A hot spring bath with hot girls. ** Make his own page in the internet about his darkest secrets. ** The two final dreams have strikethroughs, meaning it is possible that Victor erased these afterwards. What he wrote is as follows: *** Get a girlfriend? *** Go to brother's death anniversary... * In his human form, he has a knack for skateboards. He sees skateboards as "a device like hoverboards-- just less cool without the floating." * It is also said that he can actually say wise advices and great words at the most perfect moments, although only when he feels like it. * Just like Sewa, he occasionally breaks the 4th wall. * He loves bad puns. |-|Quotes= Quotes * "Never waste your time on explaining who you are to people who never even tried to understand you." * "Trust is like an eraser, it gets smaller and smaller in every mistake." (explaining the concept of trust to Hyde in The Second of Me) * "Be careful who you share your weakness with... It just takes a time for that person to use it against you." * "I do NOT trust easily... so when I tell you that I trust you, don't make me regret it." (to Shintaro and Dio, in The Perfect Child) * "You make mistakes. Mistakes don't make you." * "Intelligence is enormously sexy ;D." (Motto) |-|Gallery= WIP Category:Antagonists Category:Male Antaganists Category:Repeller Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki Category:Eider